2022
by tyshay92
Summary: Matthew doesn't wake up from his coma until 2022, everything's different and there are a couple surprises waiting for him. One-Shot.


2022

It's November 12, 2022, almost ten years to the Thanksgiving that Matthew flat lined in the hospital in Philadelphia. The doctors were able to keep him alive but unfortunately he still didn't wake up, just fell back into a coma. Nora and Bo refused to pull the plug because they wouldn't give up. They believed that one day Matthew would wake up no matter how many years went by. So while Matthew continued to lie in the coma, life went on for everyone else. Children grew, elders passed on and the world changed. Time waits for no one and everyone had moved on, including Destiny.

Destiny Evans was sitting in her living room on her couch with her feet up going over some documents when she heard the doorbell ring. She looked at the clock on the wall which read 2:22 pm.

"Who could that possibly be?" She laid the papers down on her coffee table and went to answer the door. She couldn't believe her eyes. She just stood there frozen, staring at the dark haired, brown eyed man who at one time in her life she was madly in love with.

"Destiny."

"Matthew?" Destiny asked in a state of disbelief. Matthew was standing at her door, looking her right in the eyes with a bright smile on his face. Talk about a miracle.

"Wow, you look beautiful. You're all grown up now, as is everyone. I can tell by this big house that you've really done well for yourself." Matthew couldn't help but admire the woman Destiny had grew into. She was petite and curvacious, everything in all the right places. Her long black hair was up in a bun. She wore glasses and had on a short purple sweater dress.

After being silent for over a minute now, Destiny finally uttered her first words. "...You're awake..."

"Yeah... seems to be a miracle at this point."

"Uh... I'm sorry... Come in." Destiny closed the door behind him and they walked into the living room. "Oh...thanks for the compliment you gave me at the door. I'm just caught off guard."

"Looks like I caught you in the middle of something." Matthew noticed all the documents and the briefcase on the coffee table.

"Yeah... I'm a lawyer. I have a case coming up. It's all a bunch of legal stuff." Destiny said as they had a seat on the couch.

"You're a lawyer. I am so happy for you. I always figured you'd become a lawyer. You sure pleaded my case enough times."

"What brings you here to Pine Valley?"

"You of course. I was surprised when I found out you moved here."

"So how long have you been awake?"

"I've been awake since February. I had no clue how much time had went by. One day I just woke up and everyone was ten years older. When I went into the coma Liam and Ryder weren't even crawling yet, now they're in the sixth grade."

"Talk about time flying."

"Yeah... I saw everyone. I felt like I was in a different world, like a mind trick was being played on me. I saw everyone except you. No one would really tell me anything. My parents were especially tight lipped. I couldn't understand why no one would tell me anything. I went to rehabilitation and therapy so that I could walk again. My muscles hadn't been used in so long, it was like starting from scratch. Once I was able I was determined to track you down."

"Really? Why?"

"Why? Do you really have to ask? You were my best friend Destiny. You were always there for me. Everyday I missed you more and more. Tea came back to Llanview for a week because she and Victor apparently moved about nine years ago and their daughter, Bella was spending the night at my Uncle Clint and Aunt Vicki's and I was there. I figured that if you and Dani were still friends then she might know where you were, luckily I was right so here I am... Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did you and my parents have a falling out or something? Why won't they talk about you?"

"Yeah... we did end on very bad terms, your parents and I... um Matthew... there's something you should know that I'm sure you don't know already."

"What is it?"

"...Do you remember-" Destiny was interrupted by a baby crying from upstairs. "Worst timing." Destiny mumbled. "Excuse me." Destiny went upstairs and came back with an eight month old baby girl. She was brown skinned like Destiny with black wavy hair, she wore a purple sleeper and was so chunky and pretty.

"Who's this little one?"

"...My daughter, Dylan."

"Your daughter." Matthew echoed as he nodded his head. "Congratulations... she looks just like you." This hurt Matthew a little inside.

"As I was saying before... Do you remember before you went into the coma and we... had sex?"

"... I remember." Matthew smiled to himself.

"Well... see... we um... I... I uh... Boy this is kind of hard... I found out that I was um..." Destiny cleared her throat. "...I was uh... pregnant about two months later."

Matthew now had the same frozen blank stare Destiny had when she saw him at the door.

"Pregnant? As in with child?"

"Yes... We have son. He's nine. He'll be ten in December."

Matthew was completely in shock. He didn't know what to say or feel.

"He-." Destiny started before she heard the front door open.

"Pops can we play basketball later? I want you to help me with my jump shot." A light skinned young boy with curly black hair said excitedly as he came in the door from school.

"Sure, right after I help you with your homework." The brown skinned man about Matthew's height and small muscular build said.

The man and boy then noticed Destiny, Matthew and Dylan in the living room. Matthew suddenly looked very angry.

"Darren! Baby, could you take the kids upstairs for me please, just for a little while?" Destiny asked quickly and desperately. Darren just nodded. Destiny handed Dylan over to him and kissed him and gave her son a kiss on the forehead before the three headed upstairs. She heard a door close.

"I assume that was our son." Matthew said.

"Yeah, that's him."

"And he's calling another man daddy?"

"Actually he calls him pops."

"He doesn't even know who I am, that I'm his father."

"Yes he does! You would have seen the excitement come across him if I didn't just rush him out of here. I wanted to talk to you first."

"He knows who I am?"

"Yes. His name is Evan Charley Buchanan. He has your last name. I've always told him stories about you and I took him to see you every year."

"Really? If you came to see me every year, why didn't you know I was awake. Why hasn't anyone mentioned it to me?"

"I only went once a year in December because it was around the holidays and Evan's birthday. You woke up in February and it's November. I haven't gotten to see you yet. No one knew. I never told anyone when we were going to see you and we never ran into anyone while we were there."

"Once a year is all you and my son came to see me? I'm that little of importance to you?"

"Don't give me that Matthew, I was there for you through every damn thing you went through. I caught the train when I was eighteen and eight months pregnant with our child on Thanksgiving night just to be with you, ok? Do know how slow a train runs on Thanksgiving? Before you were moved to Phila I was by your side every damn day. When you were moved to Phila and after I had Evan I still went to see you, faithfully, three times a week. I did that for two years straight. Then I went once every week for two years until I moved here to Pine Valley. Then I saw you once every three months for six years and after that it turned into once a year. I was there with Evan but life went on Matthew. I loved you with everything I had in me but I had to move on and what was I supposed to do? Darren has always been in Evan's life, before we were even a couple again. We've only been together five years, got married four years ago but Darren has always been there. When Evan called Darren pops for the first time I couldn't tell him no. He was the closest things he had and you were in a coma. No one knew if you would wake up or not. I hoped but I couldn't be sure, especially after all this time. Your son knows who you are and he calls you dad."

"...I get it." Matthew finally noticed the ring on Destiny's finger. After he saw it, he couldn't believe he had missed it before, it was huge but maybe he didn't want to see it. "What's the problem with you and my parents?"

"When I first found out I was pregnant I considered abortion but your mom literally begged me not to do it and said that she'd raise him. Ultimately, your mom did make me think a little harder so I obviously decided against the abortion but I also decided to raise him, another obvious. Your mom and my mom were feuding. It all got out of hand. It was a lot to deal with and when the baby came it was hard but I made it with my family's help and yours but your mom went back to trying to convince me to give him to her. She was really beginning to piss me off. I understood, she missed you and she didn't know what would happen to you but you were her baby and Evan was mine. She started telling me what to do and how to raise him. We had an argument about it and that escalated to her suing me for joint custody and the judge ruled in her favor but that wasn't enough so she then sued me for full custody and that was some serious bs. Tea was my lawyer and you know how Tea fights, she fights dirty. I won the case but I gave her and your dad visitation rights. That wasn't good enough either so she ran off with him and once I got Evan back, I never let them see him again. We haven't talked since."

"When did all this happen?" Matthew was getting angry again. His mother had caused way too much havoc while he was gone, all in his name.

"About three years ago... It was unfortunate for Evan but your mom crossed the line."

"I completely understand. I'm sorry you went through all of that... So now what?"

"We can set it up for you two to spend time together. You can visit him."

"I can't believe I have a son. We have so much to catch up on... I just graduated high school. I'm just about to start college. I feel so far behind."

"...You can do it, Matt. It doesn't matter how long it takes you, as long as you get there."

"For the record... I loved you too. I wanted us to be together before I went into the coma and I actually came back here hoping we could rekindle an old flame but I see now that I was wrong."

"... I'll be right back." Apart of Destiny had an appreciation for what Matthew had just told her but she was definitely long over him. She just saw him as a friend she cared for deeply. Destiny went to get Evan and came back.

"Dad. It's really you." Evan smiled and hugged Matthew.

"Yeah it is..."

"I'm glad I can really talk to you now. I love you... Mom said you used to be good at basketball and so can you help me with my jump shot? Pops always gets to show me.."

"Sure... son." Matthew hugged Evan and smiled.

Matthew began a great relationship with Evan while continuing to try and start his life.

The End


End file.
